


Forever and Always

by angelsam2310



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Forever and Always, M/M, Mavin, Parachute, achievement hunter - Freeform, roosterteeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-06
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsam2310/pseuds/angelsam2310
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since their lives really started, but is that all they'll get?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Author's Note:**

> was listening to Forever and Always by Parachute, and this just formed. my first fanfic, so i don't know what to think of it. hope you guys like it though.

Everything was set. The table was covered in rose petals and the candles were burning, giving off a sweet but musky scent and making the place look more romantic. The plates were on the table and the cutlery was set just right. The card he had set under Gavin’s plate, was neatly hidden, he couldn’t wait to see the look on his face. Michael walked to the stereo, where he turned the music on low, to set the mood. The trail of ‘breadcrumbs’ he left for Gavin from the front door, were scattered and looks like a sea his love, which it was. Gavin should be here any minute, walk through the door and follow the trail, into Michael’s arms, where he would kiss him lightly on the lips, before taking his hand and leading him to the table, where he would serve dinner. Michael looks at the clock, ‘he should be here soon,’ he whispers to himself, with a cute smile on his face. Half an hour goes by, and Michael is starting to worry, but not too much because, Gavin would sometimes be late home from work. ‘But surely, he would’ve remembered our date tonight,’ he tells himself. It has been exactly a year, since Gavin proposed to Michael, where their lives truly started. He still remembers the day.

_It was a humid day, last December, all the guys were over for a barbeque at Geoff’s, drinking and eating and playing video games. They were all laughing and talking, when Gavin walked up to Michael, who had been sitting on the chair talking to Griffon. He grabbed Michael’s hand and led him to the middle of the yard, where he got down on one knee and looked into Michael’s eyes, ‘Michael. I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, forever and always,’ he paused, but to get a box out of his pocket. Looking back at Michael, he could see Gavin had tears in his eyes, just as he did, and as Gavin opened the box Michael looked at the small, plain gold ring nestled in the cushions. ‘Michael, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I wanted to share this day with all our friends,’ he paused, looking around, ‘so Michael, will you be mine forever and marry me?’ Time seemed to stop as Gavin looked at Michael and Michael looked at Gavin. All Michael could see, hear, smell and feel was Gavin, everything else was just a blur. He smiled at Gavin, before nodding his head slowly, and whispering, ‘Yes, Gavin. Of course I’ll marry you; I couldn’t imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else!’ Gavin slipped the ring on Michael’s finger, but not before he caught the etching inside the ring. It said, ‘for my boy, I love you’. Gavin stood up and Michael pulled him in for a kiss, which was met with cheers and applause from their friends._

It was the best day of Michael’s life; he smiled to himself waiting to spend tonight with Gavin. He looked at the clock, noticing it had been two hours since he was supposed to be here. But Michael didn’t worry; instead he rang Geoff, to see if Gavin was still at work. ‘No, he left here just over two hours ago, Michael,’ Geoff told him, ‘but don’t worry, I’m sure he’s around somewhere.’ Michael hangs up after saying thanks. Now Michael did begin to worry, it wasn’t like Gavin to be late for something with him and Michael; it also wasn’t like him to take more the twenty minutes to get home. ‘He’s probably picking something up or at Ray’s or something,’ Michael told himself, but after talking to Ray, he was even more worried. ‘No one has seen him,’ Michael says as he sits at the table, taking the card out from under Gavin’s plate. He walks to the window and looks out at the street, empty and quiet like it usually is after seven. As he looks to the sky, the phone rings. Michael rushed to answer it, thinking its Gavin, but it wasn’t. Michael’s heart sank as the person on the other end started talking. All Michael could think was, ‘it’s not Gavin, it’s not Gavin!’ After Michael hang up, he grabbed his keys, as his eyes started to water. He ran down the front porch steps and fell into his car, starting it up and driving away, towards the hospital.

Michael parked the car, almost hitting three others and slams the doors, forgetting to lock it, but he doesn’t care, all he wants is to see Gavin. He walks in the front doors, where a nurse is standing behind the desk. ‘Gavin Free please,’ Michael almost yells, but stays calm, well on the outside anyway. ‘Right this way please,’ she leads Michael down a million halls, which seems like and unending maze. When they reach his room, he pauses for a second, before walking in. he didn’t want Gavin seeing him like this, he wanted to show Gavin how brave he was. He steps into the room, and looks at Gavin, who to anyone who would know him less, would be unrecognisable. His face was cut and bruised and his arms were covered in bandages. His left leg looks broken and he had blood dried in his hair, unable to be washed by the nurses. Michael walked over to the bed and held Gavin’s hand, tears running down his face. Feeling his presence, Gavin opened his eyes, and smiled that small cheeky smile he always had in the morning. Michael saw his lips where swollen and probably sore, but he lent down the kissed them softly. He could feel Gavin wince in pain, so he pulled back. Gavin had tears in his eyes and a stray one fell down his cheek, where Michael caught it. Not trusting his voice, Michael only smiled at Gavin, before he heard the door open, and felt two people behind him. He didn’t take his eyes off Gavin though, who was looking behind him. He could feel a pressure on his shoulder, and Geoff give a small sigh while he squeezed his shoulder. ‘How you doing Gav?’ he asked, his voice slightly cracking, ‘what did you get yourself into this time?’ Gavin only smiled and Michael could see the laughter in his eyes, which made him chuckle. ‘I brought you some roses,’ Ray told Gavin, ‘they’re my special ones, from my secret collection that no one knows about. No homo though,’ Ray placed the vase of roses on the table beside Gavin’s bed, who chuckled, despite the pain, and gave a small nod at Ray. The doctor walked in then, and Michael could tell it was a doctor from the two boys behind him, Geoff squeezing his shoulder and ray patting his arm, before walking out of the room. Michael looking at Gavin, decided to speak, not caring what he sounded like, ‘You gonna make it through this buddy, okay? You can’t back out now you little mong.’ Gavin liked it when Michael used his phrases, and this was no different. ‘Okay,’ his voice of raspy and out of breath, ‘forever and always, remember?’ he smiled at Michael, who only smiled back, with tears leaking from his eyes. He lent in to kiss Gavin, only to remember the pain it caused him, but Gavin kissed him anyway, despite the pain, and it made Michael cry to see his boy hurt so much. The two guys came back in then, with the doctor, Michael only turned slightly, but he shouldn’t have. He could see that Ray and Geoff had been crying, their eyes were red and their cheeks stained. He turned back to Gavin quickly, before squeezing his hand slightly. Gavin felt the ring on Michael’s finger, and twisted it around Michael’s. The doctor wanted to talk to Michael, but an idea was forming in his head. He pecked Gavin lightly on the lips, before smiling and turning around and walking out the door.

He saw Jack and Ryan head down the hall, where they gave him a sympathetic smile, but Michael was on a mission, and walked down the hall, past the two gents, before finding his goal. He knocked politely on the door, where an elderly man was lying in bed with his wife by his bedside. ‘Uhh, excuse me, but ahhh,’ Michael didn’t really know what to say. The wife saw his stained cheeks and red eyes and only nodded understandingly. She got up off the chair and took Michael’s hands, before dropping two light objects into it. She only smiled as he looked down at the two gold rings in his hand. He looked up to thank her but she was already by her husband’s side, fixated on him. Michael whispered, ‘thank you,’ quietly before leaving the room and heading back to Gavin’s room.

When he entered he saw all his friends around Gavin’s bed and lightly pushed through, standing on Gavin’s left. He held up the two rings, and Gavin’s eyes spilled tears of love and joy and sorrow. Michael looked at Geoff, who gave a small nod and stood at Gavin’s right. Holding Gavin’s hand and handing the rings to Geoff. He starts the wedding speech, but Michael is too fixated on Gavin, he doesn’t hear them properly. When Geoff hands Michael one of the rings, he doesn’t think he can speak, but he finds the will, for Gavin.

‘I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other, forever and always,’ he slips the ring onto Gavin’s finger and leans down and kisses it, never leaving his eyes. Geoff hands Gavin the ring and weakly but still determined, Gavin holds Michael’s left hand, looking him the eye and softly said, ‘I love you forever, forever and always,’ Gavin slips the ring on Michael’s finger and breathes deeply, wincing at the pain before continuing, ‘please just remember even if I'm not there, I'll always love you, forever and always.’

Michael begins crying and so do the guys. Geoff finishes off his wedding speech as Michael leans in and kisses Gavin, softly but still forceful and he kisses him back. His lips tasted salty from the tears but he doesn’t care. He wants Gavin, and as he looks at Gavin, their faces close and tears mixing, he feels nothing, sees nothing other than Gavin. It’s like they were alone in a bright room, which was getting darker as Michael hears the monitor slowing down, more time between beeps, and Gavin looks in Michael’s eyes, saying what he couldn’t voice, ‘I’ll love you, forever and always.’

Michael kisses him one more time before Gavin, slips away.


End file.
